Repairing Relationships
by LillyAngel
Summary: Mohinder and Sylar get locked in together overnight at Gray and Son's watch shop. Slash, mylar


A/N: Written for pyjamagurl for the mylar_fic ficathon on LJ. Many thanks to my wonderful beta!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, there would be more slash, and better plotlines.

Warnings: Implied naughtiness, groping, strip poker

Repairing Relationships

"I can't believe that we're stuck in here."

"Yes, Mohinder. I heard you the first time." Mohinder cursed, turning to look at the dark haired man behind him.

"It's your entire fault that we're locked in here!"

"Again, I heard you the first time. Now will you just calm down?" Sylar said, raising an eyebrow while carefully poking at the lock on the door of his watch shop.

"Calm down! You honestly expect me to calm down. We're only locked in the shop, Sylar! With no food, no water, and no possible means of communicating with the outside world. What happens if we can't get out?"

"Well, I was able to place a call to the locksmith while you were off on your little hissy fit," Sylar stated calmly, turning to face Mohinder.

"Your cell phone works?"

Sylar smirked. "Well, it did until the battery died ten minutes ago."

Mohinder's mouth dropped open. "And you didn't tell me this sooner because...?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Because you sure as hell weren't listening to me in the first place."

"You still should have told me." Mohinder pushed past Sylar into the other room. Sylar rubbed absentmindedly at his temples, not knowing quite how to deal with his over-excited boyfriend in this state.

"Mohinder, where are you going?" he asked, finally striding after Mohinder.

"I'm trying to find another way out."

Sylar sighed. "Unless you're planning on squeezing yourself through one of those really small windows, there's no way out until we get the front door open."

Mohinder cursed, and threw himself into the chair in front of Sylar's desk. Sylar walked over and sat on the edge of the desk by him.

"What's with you, anyways?" he asked, looking worriedly at Mohinder. "You've been crabby all week."

Mohinder turned away from Sylar, pouting. "Like you have no clue why I'm angry."

"No really, Mohinder. Have no clue why you keep going off on me. I haven't done anything wrong."

Mohinder turned toward himself suddenly, his face ablaze. "Oh really? So you've forgotten about that moment with Adam Monroe, have you?"

Sylar looked at him, entirely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That...thing with you and Adam in the coffee shop!"

Realization dawned on Sylar's face. "Oh, that thing."

Mohinder scoffed. "Now you remember. Good for you. Maybe next time you'll remember to avoid groping someone else in front of your boyfriend."

"What the hell? I was not groping him!" Sylar protested, looking slightly offended.

"You stuck your hand into his back pocket! I saw you!"

Sylar sighed. "I was getting out his wallet for him because his hands were full! I was trying to be a nice person. Maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in your jealousy you would have noticed that!" He got off the desk and walked angrily into the back of the store. Mohinder just sat there, wishing he hadn't made such a big deal out of things. Several minutes later, he heard laughter from the back, and he got up, confused.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Sylar, who was curled up on the worn-out couch, laughing.

"You seriously thought that I would grope Monroe!" Sylar giggled, his earlier anger apparently forgotten. "That's insane! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Mohinder blushed. "Ok, so I got a little carried away, but come on, what would you have done in my position?" Sylar kept on laughing, not making him feel any better. Dejectedly, he slumped onto the couch beside his boyfriend, and rested his head on his shoulder. Eventually, Sylar's giggles died down and they were both settled comfortably on the couch.

"When did the locksmith say he'd be here?" Mohinder asked, staring at the wall in front of them.

"Tomorrow morning," Sylar replied.

Mohinder frowned. "That long? We could have broken the windows and left or something."

"We are not breaking any windows, thank you very much. My insurance people would go mental if we did."

Mohinder snorted. "And you haven't tried to use your powers or anything yet?"

Sylar looked thoughtful. "That honestly never occurred to me." He got up, followed closely by Mohinder, and walked out to the front door. After several tries using telekinesis, he still wasn't able to open the door.

"Damn it." He said, before turning back to Mohinder. "Sorry, looks like we're here for the night."

"Damn. I wonder how the lock broke."

Sylar shrugged. "No clue. I made sure the locks were good only recently. It's probably just a fluke."

Mohinder narrowed his eyes. "Is this something that you're trying to pull on me? Lock us in here together and hope that I'll forgive you?"

"Don't be paranoid, Mohinder. I have no idea why the lock broke. Now, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

"You got a deck of cards?"

Sylar blinked. "Probably. Why?"

Mohinder grinned naughtily. "Well, I could think of a certain game that we could play. One that involves the systematic removal of clothing..." He let his voice trail off suggestively. Sylar grinned back, and quickly ran to find the cards, leaving Mohinder in the front room laughing.

"So do you think it worked?"

Matt grinned, focusing on the people inside the shop. "I'm pretty sure it did. Sounds like Mohinder has worked out his issues with Sylar from the thoughts I'm getting from him."

This statement caused Peter to grimace. "Knock it off, Matt. You know we have a strict "No-mind-reading" policy among friends.

"You've got to admit though; it was a good idea to lock them in there together."

"Really, because I thought that one of them would have killed the other by now," Peter said grimly. "Mohinder was not happy with Sylar at all."

Matt shrugged. "Ah well. I think that's past them now. Peter, you can let go of the lock by now."

"Good. Now we just need to see how long it takes for them to figure out that the lock is fixed again."

"I hope that Sylar never finds out. Otherwise, we'll be in real trouble."


End file.
